The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Typically, applications are periodically updated by the respective application developer for various purposes. For example, an application is generally updated for providing fixes to errors (e.g. bugs) within the application, providing new functionality within the application, etc. The result of applying an update to an application is the existence of a new version of the application.
Unfortunately, the existence of different application versions generally requires the application developer to maintain and continue support for all of the available versions or to force users of the application to install the latest version. In many cases the application developers desires to force the users of the application to install the latest version in order to avoid having to maintain and support each individual version of the application. However, this oftentimes limits the application developer with respect to the changes that can be included in a particular update (e.g. such that the user's use or integration of the application is not destroyed).